Winnie and Wanye: The Bond of 2 Werewolf Siblings
by SlayerofCaesar7
Summary: Wanye gets kidnapped by a mysterious character, so it's up to Winnie to find him and save him. This is the first story in a trilogy, taking place shortly after the events of The Brother Who Actually Cared. Second collaboration between me and Supernova2015.
1. The Day After

Several hours had passed. Winnie and Wanye woke up and left his room. Winnie went back to her room, while Wanye went to go look for his dad. He found him in the lobby talking with some of the hotel guests.

"Hey Dad." Wanye looking at him. Wayne stopped talking and looked at Wanye.

"Hey." Wayne replied.

"Can I talk to you?" Wanye asked.

"Sure." Wayne replied. They both went aside and Wayne looked at Wanye again.

"What's up?" Wayne asked.

"I was wondering, why is Winnie the only one who respects you?" Wanye asked.

"It's because your brothers are jealous of her. They didn't like the fact your mother and I paid more attention to her when she was little." Wayne responded.

"What does that got to do with them not respecting you?" Wanye asked.

"I think it was because they wanted my attention. When they didn't get it, they decided they just wouldn't listen to me." Wayne said.

"So, what's it like having just one child that listens to you?" Wanye asked.

"Well, to be honest, it's kind of frustrating. It would be nice if they just listened to me like they used to." Wayne said.

"Oh, okay." Wanye said.

"What made you ask me that?" Wayne asked.

"I was just wondering, that's all." Wanye replied. He then started to walk away.

"Wanye." Wayne said. Wanye looked at his dad.

"Yes Dad?" Wanye replied.

"I noticed you and Winnie were sleeping together last night." Wayne said.

"You did?" Wanye asked.

"Yes, it's nice that you two are getting along so well." Wayne said.

"I love my big sister." Wanye said. Wayne smiled.

"That's good." Wayne said. Wanye then walked away and went back to his room. He sat down on his bed. Suddenly, a black mass appeared in his window and opened it.

"What the?!" Wanye said out of surprise. Before he could call for help, the figure grabbed him and carried him out the window.

A couple hours had passed. Winnie decided to see how Wanye was doing. When she got to his room, she noticed he wasn't there.

"That's weird. Where is Wanye?" She asked herself. She then searched a couple of their favorite playing spots and he wasn't in any of them. Winnie was starting to get worried. Where was her little brother? An idea then came to her mind.

'Maybe Dad knows where Wanye is.' She thought. With that, she left Wanye's room to look for her dad.

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay, I know this chapter is a little shorter than what I would normally write, but this is meant to be a short story. This is the first of 3 stories that I am working on with a friend of mine. Next chapter should be up soon. Until next time, take it easy.


	2. Wanye is missing!

After leaving Wanye's room, Winnie looked for her dad. She found him in the lobby talking with some hotel guests.

"Hey Dad, do you know where Wanye is?" She asked. Wayne turned and looked at his daughter.

"No honey, I haven't seen him since we talked." He replied. "Why do you ask?"

"I just looked in his room and he's not there. I even checked our favorite play areas and he wasn't in any of them." She said.

"That's strange. I don't know where he could have gone." He said.

"I'm gonna look for him." She said. Wayne shook his head.

"No Winnie, it's too dangerous for you to go outside the hotel by yourself." He said.

"Dad, I can defend myself ya know!" She said.

"Well…" Wayne began to say.

"Please Dad! Let me look for him! I love my little brother so much! I don't want anything bad to happen to him!" She begged.

"Well…okay." He said. Winnie's ears perked up and she jumped up and gave her dad a hug.

"Thanks Dad." She said. Wayne then put her down and she started running on all fours towards the entrance to the hotel.

"Winnie!" Wayne called. She stopped and looked at her dad.

"Yes Dad?" She asked.

"Please be careful." He said. Winnie nodded.

"I will!" She called back. She then went outside the hotel and stood up.

"Now then, how can I start looking for Wanye?" She asked. An idea then came to her mind.

"I got it!" She said. "I'll track him using his scent!" She then took a long whiff of the air around her and was able to find Wanye's scent. He had a nice smell to him, unlike the rest of her brothers. She took off on all fours and followed Wanye's scent. Her search eventually brought her to an old cave. She leaned up against the rock face next to the cave entrance. She took a peek inside and saw Wanye hanging upside down with chains around his legs.

"Why are you doing this?! Wanye demanded. The figure revealed himself to be Bela.

"Because I want revenge!" He screamed back.

"Revenge for what?" Wanye asked.

"For what you and your friends did to me!" He screamed.

"Oh, you mean when we kicked your butt?" Wanye remarked sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Bela screamed. He then walked up to Wanye and smacked him across the face with him whimpering in response. Winnie growled when she saw this.

"Winnie's gonna come for me, ya know!" Wanye said.

"Reeaallyy?! Well I have a surprise for her when she comes." Bela replied. Winnie then stepped out and went in the cave.

"You monster! Let my brother go!" She screamed. Bela turned around and looked at Winnie.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the little humans pet!" He said.

"Bela! I should have known you were behind this." Winnie growled. She then looked at her little brother.

"Wanye! Everything's gonna be okay. I'm gonna get you out of here!" She said.

"Winnie!" Wanye cried. Bela laughed at what Winnie said.

"And what makes you think I'm gonna let you get out of here?" He asked.

"I'm getting Wanye out of here no matter what!" Winnie said. She then got ready for a fight against Bela.


	3. The Fight to save Wanye

Dennis had decided he wanted to spend some time with Winnie and went to her room. When he saw that she wasn't in her room, he decided to see if Wayne knew where she was. He went to the lobby and saw Wayne talking with some guests.

"Uncle Wayne, do you know where Winnie is? She wasn't in her room." Dennis asked. Wayne turned and looked at him.

"She went outside to look for Wanye." He replied.

"Do you know where she could have gone outside?" Dennis asked.

"No, I don't." Wayne said. An idea came to Dennis's mind.

"Can't you track Winnie using her scent?" Dennis asked. Wayne shook his head.

"I'm sorry Dennis, but my nose isn't what it used to be. I can't do that." He said. Then out of nowhere, Winnie's brothers appeared.

"We can help you track her Dennis." Wilbur said. Wayne gave his kids a surprised look.

'My kids actually want to help with something? That's unusual.' He thought.

"But I thought you guys hated Winnie?" Dennis asked.

"Well, no not really. Don't tell her this, but we're secretly proud to have a sister like her." Wally said. Even Dennis was shocked to hear this.

"What are we waiting for?" Dennis said. He went the hotel and some of her brothers followed. They took a long whiff of the air.

"Winnie is in a cave." Wilbur said.

"Wanye is being held in that cave." Wally said.

"And she's getting ready for a fight against Bela." Another pup said.

"Bela? Oh boy, I better get to them. Thanks for your help guys." Dennis said. He then transformed into a bat and was about to take off.

"Dennis?" Wilbur said. Dennis turned and looked at them.

"Yeah?" He said.

"Make sure Bela pays for what he's done. Anyone who messes with our siblings messes with us too." Wally said.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he does." He said. Dennis then took off towards the cave. Several minutes later, he arrived. He transformed back to normal and went inside.

"Winnie!" He said. Hearing his voice, Winnie turned and looked at him.

"Zing Zing? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came looking for you." He replied.

"Well, well! The little human has decided to join us!" Bela laughed. Dennis then opened his mouth slightly and pointed to his fangs.

"I'm half-human, thank you very much." He said after closing his mouth.

"You're still a pathetic little boy to me!" Bela screamed. Anger boiled inside Dennis when he heard that.

"Winnie, let's beat the crap out of him and get out of here." Dennis said. Winnie nodded in agreement and they both charged at Bela. Dennis transformed into a bat again and punched Bela across the face a couple times. The last blow was so hard it knocked out a couple of Bela's teeth. Winnie ran up to Bela and bit him in some places she knew it would hurt. This went on for several minutes and Dennis eventually landed a blow so hard, it knocked Bela out cold.

"That'll teach you to mess with my friends!" Dennis said proudly. He then flew to Wanye and released him from his chains. Wanye then fell and landed on his head. He got up and rubbed his head.

"Ow! That didn't feel too good." He said. Dennis then turned back to normal and went to Wanye.

"Are you okay Wanye?" He asked. Wanye nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks for saving me." He said. Dennis smiled in response and then walked up to Winnie.

"Thank you helping me save Wanye zing zing." She said. Dennis smiled.

"It was nothing, really." He replied. Winnie had a loving look in her eyes.

"Come here. You deserve a little something for helping me." She said getting closer to him.

"Umm…" Dennis began to say. Winnie then kissed him on the lips. They held the kiss for about 2 minutes before parting.

"I love you Dennis." She said. She stared into his eyes. Her nose was touching his, and she held his hands.

"I love you too Winnie." He said. Wanye couldn't help but smile at this.

"Come on guys. Let's go home." He said. The two nodded and they left the cave. Several minutes later, they got back to the hotel where they were greeted by the rest of Winnie and Wanye's brothers.

"Winnie that was a good thing you did, saving our little brother." Wilbur said.

"Oh, umm, thank you." She said. She was honestly surprised with what her brother said to her.

"You've definitely earned our respect." Wally said.

"Oh, okay." She said. Daylight was approaching so they all decided it was time to go to bed. Her brothers went to their room, while Dennis, Winnie, and Wanye went to his room. Winnie and Wanye laid down on his bed, while Dennis laid down on the floor. Winnie threw an extra pillow that was on Wanye's bed at Dennis and he put it on the floor. The three of them then fell asleep not long after.


	4. Epilogue

It's been 15 years since Dennis and Winnie saved Wanye from Bela and they were all grown up. Dennis and Winnie were now married and had a daughter named Wilma, who was 5 years old. She was 3 quarters werewolf and one quarter vampire and she looked just like Winnie did when she was puppy, except she had her father's blue eyes and her pink shirt and collar had a different design on them. Her shirt had a spider web on it and her collar's pendant had a skull and crossbones on it.

Winnie was just getting ready to tuck Wilma into bed when something happened.

"Mommy, can you tell me a story?" She asked. Winnie looked at her daughter.

"Well, I don't really know any good ones." She said.

"You must know at least one! Please Mommy!" She said.

"Hmm… I may know someone who can tell you one. I'll be back." She said.

"Okay Mommy." Wilma said. Winnie then left Wilma's room and went to look for Wanye. She found him in his room.

"Hey Wanye?" She said. Wanye was sitting at a table in his room and turned to look at her.

"Yeah sis?" He replied.

"Your niece wants to hear a story. I was thinking maybe you could tell her about the time Dennis and I saved you from Bela." She said.

"Sure, I can do that." He said. Winnie smiled and walked over to her brother and wrapped her arms around him while he was sitting in the chair.

"Thanks little bro." She said. Wanye smiled and Winnie let him go. He got up and went to Wilma's room. Wilma jumped up and ran to him, hugging his legs when he got there.

"Uncle Wanye!" She said in an excited tone. The two of them were very close.

"Hey." He said. He then picked her up and carried her over to her bed with her sitting in his lap.

"So, you want to hear a story, eh?" He asked. Wilma nodded.

"Yes please!" She said.

"Well, I've got a good one for you. You see, a long time ago, there was this creature that kidnapped me and took me away from our home." He said.

"Sounds scary!" Wilma exclaimed. Wanye nodded.

"It was scary. So, anyway…" He continued to tell her the story of how Winnie and Dennis found him and beat the crap out of Bela. After about an hour and a half, he was finished.

"And that's story of how your Mommy and Daddy saved me from Bela." He finished.

"Wow, Uncle Wanye that's a great story." Wilma said sleepily. She then yawned, exposing her fangs and sharp werewolf teeth.

"Looks like someone's tired." Wanye said smiling. He then tucked her in and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good night Wilma." He said.

"Good night Uncle Wanye." She said. She fell asleep seconds later. Wanye then left her room, quietly closing the door behind him, where he was greeted by his sister.

"Thanks for your help Wanye." She said.

"Anytime sis." He said patting her on the back. He then went to his room and Winnie went to hers. Dennis was sitting on their bed.

"You were gone for a while. Is everything okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, Wanye just helped me get Wilma to sleep." She replied. She then went to their bathroom and changed into her night clothes. It was a pink night gown with a skull and crossbones on it, like the shirt she used to wear. Dennis did the same after she was done. He wore a white t-shirt with beige cargo shorts. They got into bed and looked at each other.

"Love you Winnie." He said.

"I love you too Dennis." She said. They shared a quick kiss before falling asleep.


End file.
